Foxy Lady
: Reprise : Barclay :Polydor : Polydor |bsides = : "Hey Joe" : "Bold as Love" : "Manic Depression" : "Spanish Castle Magic" |charts = : #67 |rating = }} "Foxy Lady" (known as "Foxey Lady" in North America) is a song by The Jimi Hendrix Experience, originally released on their 1967 debut album Are You Experienced. The song was written by Jimi Hendrix and recorded at CBS Studios on December 13th, 1966. "Foxey Lady" was released as a single in the United States on November 27th, 1967, and was backed with "Hey Joe". It was also released in France (b/w "Bold as Love), Germany (b/w "Manic Depression") and Japan (b/w "Spanish Castle Magic"). History Recorded before the turn of 1967, "Foxy Lady" was the first track on the international version of Are You Experienced, and later appeared on the American version as track 4 on side 2. The song was subsequently released as a single in the States, peaking at #67 in the week of January 13th, 1968 and staying in the charts for only four weeks. "Foxy Lady" was also featured as track 12 on both versions of the compilation album Smash Hits. Throughout Hendrix's career "Foxy Lady" was one of the most frequently played songs, appearing in the majority of his live set lists. It was first performed as early as January 1967, appeared in the middle of Hendrix's last ever performance on September 6th, 1970 and was one of only eight songs to have been performed by all four of Jimi's main bands. Since Hendrix's death, "Foxy Lady" has been featured on a large number of compilation albums due to its popularity, including Experience Hendrix, The Essential Jimi Hendrix Volume Two and The Ultimate Experience. Analysis Meaning At a first glance, the obvious theme to identify in "Foxy Lady" is sex, 'foxy' often being used as a word for 'sexy' or 'horny'. The driving rhythm and almost ghostly backing vocals back up this connotation of the only happy song Hendrix said he ever wrote. On the other hand, "Foxy Lady" is used metaphorically by Hendrix, since he is smoking pot while singing and playing - in the original recording, it is possible to hear him smoke, inhale, cough and even spit. . Style "Foxy Lady" is no]e for its intro, which features an F note bent to F# and the whole guitar shaken with side vibrato, with a mass of feedback to compliment it. As this sustained note gets louder, Jimi slides down the neck into the same chord pattern as in "Purple Haze"; the sharpened ninth chord beginning the relatively simple rhythm and blues driving riff. This pounding rhythm continues throughout the song, possibly connoting the rhythmic moves of sex. Live Live performances of "Foxy Lady" do not differ an awful lot from the studio version. Often, however, the intro is somewhat longer, with Jimi holding the sustained note for more time whilst talking to the crowd or dedicating the song to someone. The main riff is also sometimes played a few more times and padded out with guitar fills and licks. Lyrics Lyrics in (brackets) are backing vocals. Backing vocals preceded by a '+' indicate that they are sung at the same time as the previous line. (Foxy!) (Foxy!) Uh, you know you're a cute little heartbreaker, ha! Foxy! +(Foxy!) Yeah, And you know you're a sweet little lovemaker, ha! Foxy! +(Foxy!) I wanna take you home, haha, yeah; I won't do you no harm, no, ah; You gotta be all mine, all mine; Ooh, foxy lady! Yeah. Foxy! +(Foxy!) Foxy! +(Foxy!) Now uh, I see you on down on the scene, Ooh, foxy! +(Foxy!) You make me wanna get up and-uh scream! Foxy! +(Foxy!) Oh baby, listen now. I've made up my mind, yeah; I'm tired of wastin' all my precious time; You gotta be all mine, all mine; Foxy lady! Here I come! (Foxy!) (Foxy!) (Foxy!) (Foxy!) Yeah! I'm gonna take you home, haha; I won't do you no harm, no; You gotta be all mine, all mine; Foxy lady! Here I come baby, I'm comin' to get ya! Ow! Foxy lady, yeah, yeah; +(Foxy!) Woo! You look so good. +(Foxy!) Foxy! Oh yeah, woah! +(Foxy!) Foxy! Yeah. (Foxy!) Foxy! You make me feel like-ah, feel like singin'. +(Foxy!) Foxy! Ahh, yeah. +(Foxy!) Foxy! (Foxy!) Yeah. Foxy lady! Track listings All songs were written by Jimi Hendrix, except where noted. United States Side A #"Foxey Lady" – 3:18 Side B #"Hey Joe" (Billy Roberts) – 3:30 France Side A #"Foxy Lady" – 3:18 Side B #"Bold as Love" – 4:09 Germany Side A #"Foxy Lady" – 3:18 Side B #"Manic Depression" – 3:42 Japan Side A #"Foxy Lady" – 3:18 Side B #"Spanish Castle Magic" – 3:00 Credits *Jimi Hendrix – lead vocals, guitars, backing vocals *Noel Redding – bass, backing vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums ---- *Producer: Chas Chandler *Engineer: Mike Ross Release details Gallery of artwork Image:FoxyLadyFra.jpg| French sleeve Image:FoxyLadyGer.jpg| German sleeve Image:FoxyLadyJap.jpg| Japanese sleeve Image:FoxyLadyJap2.jpg| Japanese record Side A Image:FoxyLadyUS.jpg| United States record Side A Media usage Films *1984: The Wild Life *1985: Better Off Dead *1988: Off Limits *1992: Wayne's World *2001: Dogtown and Z-Boys *2001: Monkeybone Cover versions *Booker T. & the M.G.'s, for their 1968 album Soul Limbo. *The Cure, for their 1979 album Three Imaginary Boys. *Didjits, for their 1990 album Hornet Pinata. *Giant Sand, for the 1990 tribute album If 6 Was 9: A Tribute to Jimi Hendrix. *Paul Rodgers and Company, for their 1993 live tribute EP The Hendrix Set. *Hampton String Quartet, for their 1995 cover album Sympathy for the Devil. *The Hamsters, for their 1996 live tribute album The Jimi Hendrix Memorial Concerts: 1995. *Beki Bondage, for her 2000 cover album Cold Turkey. *Roy Mette, for his 2001 tribute album A New Experience: An Acoustic Tribute to Jimi Hendrix. *The String Quartet, for their 2003 tribute album The String Quartet Tribute to Jimi Hendrix. *Joe Satriani, Steve Vai and John Petrucci, for their 2005 live album G3: Live in Tokyo. References Links *Foxy Lady - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Foxey Lady by Jimi Hendrix - 911Tabs, tabs search engine Navigation Category:1967 songs Category:1967 singles